All's Fair in Love and War
by Cia-Spinnet
Summary: (Rating may change) Hermione and Ron make a bet that Mio can't get her first kiss before the Winter Dance. With that, the battle of the sexes and search for Mione's love begins... Please R&R! Characters OOC!
1. Winter Blues

"All's Fair in War and Love"

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters, settings, feelings toward each other, and anything else I've forgotten (that isn't mine or yours) belongs to J.K. Rowling; the bloody genius who made all this possible!

CLAIMER: Everything you don't recognize is mine, muahaha all MINE!!! Or I just don't know it belongs to someone else, so sorry if it's yours!!

Chapter I: Winter Blues

Snowflakes fell outside of Hermione's window. As her head lay against it, she could just make out the individual snowflakes stuck to the pane; all unique and not another one ever to be like them. "Too bad guys aren't like that." she thought. She sighed to herself and went back to reading her book. Just another year….. without a guy. Hermione didn't care that she didn't have one, except that everyone else did. Harry and Cho, Ron and whoever his "flavor of the week" was. He was turning into to such the little pimp. Literally. He now wore (instead of his uniform) a purple mink pimp coat, a black top hat, and carried around a cane. "Creepy" thought Hermione, then returning to her previous rant.

Even Draco had Pansy!! "See, she told herself, even Draco has a private (or not really), romance life. How pathetic _am_ I?!? She sighed again as she pulled out her diary from her bedside table, trying to be quiet as to not wake the others. When she had retrieved it, Hermione made her way down to the Common Room, where it was a bit warmer.

While looking for a comfy spot to sit by the fire, she noticed something pinned to the bulletin board. It was a list of all the activities planned until the end of the year (even though it was still October). Debating whether to read it or not, Hermione wandered around the common room. "The house elves must have put it out when everyone was sleeping" she thought. "Everyone but me. Gosh, I must be turning into a night owl or something…" And with that, Hermione plopped herself into the closest, biggest overstuffed armchair she could find, opened her diary, pulled out her favorite quill, and promptly fell asleep.

She was standing in a big foggy room. Or maybe it was a cloud. She could hear people talking and laughing, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "Hello?, hello??" Hermione repeated over and over, without a response. She began to walk, then run, and the hallway was smaller now. The laughing was growing louder, and Hermione was running faster. Then she heard what sounded like Ron's voice.

"Every day I feel as if I'm a step sister from a fairytale. Cold, heartless, and very ugly. But I know that someday my true love…"

Why did that sound like….?

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up as if she had been shot out of a cannon. As she sat up, she remembered. She had fallen asleep in the common room the night before, and left her diary unlocked on her lap. "How could I have been so stupid?!?" she silently asked herself. Cursing loudly (sending most of the younger Griffindors scattering behind chairs and up tapestries) Hermione marched over to Ron, Colin Creevey, Harry, and the numerous other Griffindor boys crowded around the book and snatched up her diary.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you NOT TO TOUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S BELONGINGS?" she bellowed at all of them. (Making Ron's top hat fly across the room.)

Hermione looked around. All of the common room was filled with wided eyes viewers. There was silence for a second, exchanged looks, then gales of hysterical laughter from all angles. Hermione stormed upstairs in a rage of fury, followed by the rest of the disgusted Griffindor females.

Hermione could hear Harry still running after her, being pelted by random objects such as perfume bottles and books by Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett, and Ginny Weasley.. "Wait Mio," he was calling. "we were just having fun!! Please just come back!"

"Yeah right" though Hermione furiously. Fighting back the enormous tears, Hermione ran back to her dorm room, clutching her precious diary .

A/N: So, first chapter of my first fan fiction. Please R&R and leave suggestions/thoughts/opinions!! Thanks bunches!!


	2. The Big Bang

A/T (Author's Thanks): Dear lotr08, thank you so much for reviewing!! This is my first ever fan fiction, and I seriously thought it was going to flop!! Thanks for your support!!!

Chapter II: The Big Bang

A few weeks later (after the apologies had come from both the female and male sides of the common room), the announcement came in McGonagall's class that there was to be a school play that winter break. It was to be Sleeping Beauty by the Grimm brothers. All of the girls squealed in excitement, all hoping that they could be Aurora, so that they could kiss the male part who was to be Prince Philip. The reaction was exactly opposite from the guy's side of the room. By the time McGonagall was able to calm everyone down, class was over. In the hallway after class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Parvarti (Ron's newest girl) chatted while walking to lunch.

"Gee" exclaimed Parvarti (rather loudly, and attracting glances from those passing by), "I can't wait to try out. I wonder what play it's going to be! What if you got the main part Ronnie-kins?! Ooooh… That'd be SO exciting! And then I could get the main female lead, and we could have an excuse to make-out on stage!!"

Ron turned to face Parvarti "I don't think you understand, dear, that when a man like muuuaah ::whips out mirror, checks reflection, blows self a kiss, flips mirror back into pocket of pimp coat:: you don't need talent to get onstage. All you need is this beautiful face, and you get all the luck in the world." Harry rolled his eyes, and those passing by snickered under their breath.

"Oh Ronny" crooned Parvarti, "You're just so…"

"Egotistical"

Hermione whirled around to see who had read (and spoken) her mind. There, standing, stood the very tall, intelligent, and highly good looking Draco Malfoy.

"Good call, Granger"

"Thank you, and likewise." Hermione replied.

Parvarti went for Hermione's jugular at the same time Professor Snape walked around the corner. By the time it was over, Parvarti had a bloodied nose, and Hermione was sprouting a black eye. Ron was attempting to restrain Parvarti as Professor Snape began the questioning as to what had happened.

"What went on here?" he demanded in his I-am-the-most-high-person-in-this-school voice. "Tell me now!" he roared.

"Parvarti went for Mio because Mio insulted Ron's lack of fashion and big head which we all thought at one point but wasn't going to say anything ::murmured agreement from all but Ron and Parvarti:: but Mio and Malfoy said it at the same time." explained Harry, who was now short of breath.

"Is this true, Miss Granger?" inquired Snape.

"Well, yes sir, to be honest with you. I just said he was being a bit pratty and miss overprotective here went and got all…"

"I dud nut do andyting off de sort!" interrupted Parvarti, who was holding a handkerchief to her nose. "She is a liar, and is dust dealous of be!" she insisted.

"Excuse me, jealous?!" exclaimed Hermione. She had never even considered at any point her and Ron to be just friends. "Why would I, of all people, be jealous…"

"Because you couldn't keep Vicky around even if you had chained him to you." replied Ron, quietly. His eyes flared with anger as he continued, his voice growing louder with every word. "You and he lasted for a bit, but he's been your only man so far. Only one boy, and how old are you? Gee, it must get to feel pretty lonely, and you probably feel pretty pathetic after awhile, you know, being one of the most unloved girls this castle has ever seen."

Hermione stood silent for a moment, shaking with rage. All of her friends (she had quite a few, too) knew not to bring up the subject of Mr. Krum around her. He and Hermione's break-up had been extremely hard, and ended with lots of tears, hugs, and chocolate, and everyone knew to stay quiet about it. This was the last straw.

"I hate you, Ron Weasley. I hope you are attacked brutally by a hippogriff, and then eaten by flobberworms." And with that, Hermione broke free of Harry's grasp, (he had been able to restrain her during the fight) marched up to Ron, reached back into the depths of pain, and slapped him for all she was worth. ::students walking by begin chanting "Jerry!" "Jerry!":: Then without another word, she turned on her heel, and marched out of the hallway, leaving behind a very baffled crowd.

A/N: Wow, I 3 having this much power over so many people. ::evil laughter:: Please R&R!! Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Bets are Made

A/T: Wow, everyone who has reviewed this gave me positive feedback and (do I dare think it?) actually _like_ the story ::squeals with joy and jumps around giddily:: so thanks to all who have reviewed!! Keep it up, I love hearing from you all!!!

Chapter III: Bets are Made

That night, while sitting up in the dorm room, Hermione was bombarded with many questions from all of the Griffindor girls who were sick and tired of Ron, Parvarti, and the rest of the people who thought they were "all that and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans".

"What was it like" asked Angelina, who was sitting on the end of Mio's bed eating chocolate, "to slap one of your closest friends?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Friend?" she asked. "According to Mr. Fancy Pimp Jacket here, I don't have and friends!"

"Mione, he didn't mean it, really. He just gets…" Ginny sighed. "Overenthusiastic sometimes about some things. He'll apologize soon, I promise."

"Oh really? I couldn't notice!" Hermione sarcastically replied.

Ginny sighed again, slid off the bed, and started down to the common room.

"Where are you going?" asked Alicia, who had been sitting by her mirror, brushing her hair.

"To convince my brother that he is a selfish, ignorant pratt, and he should apologize to Mione right now!" replied Ginny, already beginning to boil with fury.

"Sounds fun." said Alicia, who had been combing her hair. "Count me in!"

"Us too!!" chorused Angelina, Katie, and the rest of the Griffindor females. With that, the girls (lead by Ginny and Hermione) stormed down to the common room where Ron and Parvarti were telling their side of the story.

"…. and she tried to pull out my hair with those buck teeth of hers!" exclaimed Parvarti, eyes brimming with alligator tears. If Ronnie hadn't separated us, I would have killed her. She will never be dated! She's too much of a foul, ignorant, and not to mention ugly creature!" she ranted.

Ron sat next to Parvarti, crooning to her and stroking her hair. "There there, my dearest lamb chop, don't get yourself in a fuss. She's just jealous of me. In fact, I'd bet her right now that she couldn't get herself a guy by the end of Christmas break!"

At that moment, Ginny stormed down the stairs followed by the rest of the mob of chocolate craving, po-ed and PMS-ing females.

::Harry, Semeus, and Neville get wide-eyed, break out sweating, and run around the common room then back to their dorm rooms shrieking RUN AWAY!! THEY ARE COMING!!::

"Ronald Avery Weasley! I'll take you up on that bet!"

Ron looked at Ginny and the rest of the stern-faced girls, and sneered back. "I know that you could get a guy, but seriously, Hermione needs to take this one herself, if she _can_!"

"But what's in it for me?" inquired Hermione

Ron stared at her. "Here's the deal. If you actually manage to pull this off, I will change my appearance back to the normal, geeky, Ron. You don't, and I get your diary to read in front of the Great Hall for the Welcome Back dance."

::Oooohhhss and Ahhhhsss fill the common room::

"Can I really pull this one off?" Mio thought, questioningly. She had taken bets before, but this was by far the most extreme and challenging one yet.

"So, you're considering?" jeered Ron, checking his nails and straightening up his jacket.

The room fell silent for a moment, and then began the chanting from the girls.

"Mione!, Mione!, Mione!"

Hermione stepped forward, closer to Ron, looked him in the eye, and then looked back at the other girls who had stopped chanting. She stuck out her hand, Ron stuck out his, and they shook.

"You're on, Ron Weasley; and you better be ready."

- One of my best friend's aunts just had two twin boys, so in honor of the family, I took one of the boy's middle names and gave it to Ron!! CONGRADULATIONS!!

A/N: So… I'm going to try to post one chapter each day, and maybe have it finished by the time I go to camp (doubtful) because I leave for vacation the week afterwards and I don't want to leave you all hanging!! I'm sorry!! But don't let that stop you from reviewing!!


	4. Auditions

A/N: Those of you who read this for humor may be a bit disappointed with this chapter. I apologize for that, and promise more humor in the chapters to come!! Thanks for your supportive reviews!

Chapter: IV Auditions

Soon after what would be remember as the beginning of the Battle of the Griffindor Sexes, Professor Dumbledore called all of the those students wanting to audition down to the Great Hall. The Griffindor girls sat on one side of the Hall, while the boys sat on the other side. The school had seemed to notice and respond to this "Battle". The female's sided with the female Griffindors, and then males (including Parvarti and her "crew") had sided with the males. Even the teachers had seem to have taken sides, though no one (except for the select Griffindors) knew why.

Hermione and Ron had decided to keep the bet a secret, and had everyone who had witnessed the bet sign a parchment agreeing to not say anything or else be shunned by the Griffindors for the rest of their time spent at Hogwarts. So basically, everyone was feuding for nothing in most people's opinions. Harry tried to get them to come to an understanding, but that just made it worse. So after awhile, everyone including Fred and George (who had been exchange students in Bosnia for the time up till now) decided just to give up and ride out the feud.

So, as students were called in for their auditions, those who waited talked quietly.

"Mio?" asked Ginny in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" replied Hermione.

"Have you ever had a crush on someone, and really wanted it to become more, but you knew it could never be possible?"

Hermione remembered many times that she could think of these examples. There was once when she had liked Harry in the first year, but later she realized he was destined for a lot more than her, and besides, he liked Cho. Who was she to get in the way? Then there was another time in her life (a twisted time it seemed now) that she had actually had a fancy for none other than Ron. She shuddered, and decided not to share these with Ginny if she didn't ask. Hermione didn't want to send kids to therapy.

"Yeah, Ginny, loads of times. Why do you ask?" she replied smoothly.

"Well…" Ginny blushed. "I think I like someone."

"Who?"

Ginny blushed even a darker crimson and mumbled something that sounded like "I lick peas" but she couldn't tell.

"Can you tell me once more?" replied Hermione. "Just a little louder please."

Ginny sighed, whipped out a piece of parchment, and wrote on it with disappearing ink…

_I like Harry._

"Oh" Hermione said, pretty much speechless at the fact that her best friend was in love with her brother's best friend.

"I know" whispered Ginny, putting the paper away. "I've liked him for awhile, but I really, really like him Mione. I just can't get him out of my head."

Hermione sighed and patted Ginny on the shoulder. "It's ok, Gin" she said, "We all feel this way about a guy some…"

"Hermione Granger!! Please report to the audition room."

Hermione got up and picked up her bag.

"Good luck, Mione" Ginny called back.

Hermione sighed. She had never really sung in front of people before, mostly because once she did, they all wanted her to sing again. She didn't like to be viewed as someone who showed off a lot (not like how she was in the classroom). Slowly, Hermione opened the door to her testing room. Inside sat Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sprout. On the keyboard was none other than Filch.

"Filch?" Hermione asked herself. "Weird… I never expected for him to have a life out of a closet with his cat."

Dumbledore greeted her with a simple "Hello" and nothing more. Hermione handed her piece to Filch, who read it over, played a few notes, and then started with Hermione's cue. With the piano music, Hermione sang her song.

Wise men say, only fools rush in,   
But I can't help falling in love with you.   
Shall I stay, would it be a sin?   
If I can't help falling in love with you.   
  
Like a river flows, slowly to the sea,   
Darling so it goes,   
Some things are meant to be.   
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too.   
For I can't help falling in love with you.

Like a river flows, slowly to the sea,   
Darling so it goes,   
Some things are meant to be.   
  
Some things are meant to be.   
Take my hand, take my whole life too.   
For I can't help falling in love with you,   
  
For I can't help falling in love with you. 

At the end of Hermione's song, Dumbledore was applauding, and McGonagall and Sprout were crying.

"Ye whimps" muttered Filch so no one but Mrs. Norris and Hermione heard.

And with a thumbs up from the still bawling Professor Sprout, Hermione took her leave, and began to think a little deeper into what was about to happen, not knowing that what might may change her life forever…

A/N: Some of you may be wondering about the song choice… let's just say it's an old favorite of mine that means a lot to me… R&R!! THANKS BUNCHES!!


	5. Author's Rant

Author's Rant

A/N: First off, I want to thank those of you who reviewed my fan fiction with the most positive re-enforcement I could ask for. I would like to also apologize for not updating recently. I just got back from vacation yesterday morning and am still on jet lag. On the OTHER hand, those of you who enjoy completely bashing my first fan fiction ever, can take a look at this:

My 17 Points

1. If you will kindly notice, that IS the title of my story. Excuse my copy/paste.

2. A claimer is like a copy right, and YES other people DO have them!

3. It's my story. If you don't like it, write your own!

4. SO WHAT?!?! It's FAN FICTION! MY IMMAGINATION!!

5. Give it up.

6. Again, it's my story, I'm a first time writer, I didn't guarantee perfection, and no one living right now is perfect, including you.

7. Pratt. Pratt. PRATT PRATT PRATT!!!!

8. If you seriously wanted to read a non-OOC story, you should have stopped after the first, ahhh let's say few paragraphs.

9. I don't think that's all you said.

10. Then good luck to you writing your own fiction with him as headmaster. I'd be interested in reading that one. ::rolls eyes::

11. Maybe not in your mind. And the last time I checked, I was in control of my brain, thank you ever so much.

12. Ok, Callan, whatever you say. (indoors joke, not many who read this would get it.)

13. So what? Seriously,

14. ::yawns:: I'm getting so bored of this bashing. You should like, work for the government people who design those commercials bashing the other candidates. I'm sure you'd be good at that… Anyways, moving on…

15. I'm sorry, please forgive me oh Mighty Corrector of Other People's Fan Fictions….

16. SHE LIKES HIM AND THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS BECAUSE I SAID SO AND I WANTED IT THAT WAY!!

17. You know what, deal with it.

Juste parce que vous pouvez parler au français ne vous fait pas mieux que le reste du monde. S'il vous plaît ne prendre pas une minute plus de votre temps pour lire le repos de ceci. Vous n'êtes pas un reveiwer digne!!

Apologies to those of you who had to read that. I can deal with constructive critisism, but bashing my intelligence and imagination will not be tolerated. Sorry for the rant.. And keep reading and reviewing…


	6. A Chapter Filled with Many Types of Goop

A/N: More apologies about the previous insert. I probably shouldn't have put it in, and I know that I'm taking a risk putting my creativity online, but I do not enjoy being told what to think. Have fun with this chapter!!

Chapter VI: A Chapter Filled with Many Types of Goop

A few days later, the results were posted on the doors to the Great Hall. Though they were just the results to who had made it, and who had not. "Not the ones that matter the most." said Ginny, somewhat disappointed. "The ones that tell you who you are."

Hermione sighed and went back to reading her book. She too, had been slightly disappointed when she had seen that the results hadn't posted their parts, but she was glad to see her and Ginny's names on the list, along with Ron's, Parvarti's, Harry's and to her utmost surprise, Draco Malfoy's. She had never really pictured him being interested in drama, it was just so… un-Malfoy-ish. "Seriously," thought Hermione "Draco seems to be more interested in being a Nazi for the Slytherins and trying to exterminate 'Mubloods'." She sighed. She had had a few more run-in's with Draco, and once he had even stuck up for her. "Well, not directly" recalled Hermione. Ron had tried to trip Hermione with his cane in the hallways, and one day he came close to tripping Draco, so Draco had jinxed his cane to chase him around the school whacking him every bit of the way. Mio laughed to herself. "What a messed up kid."

Ginny caught the laughter in Mio's eyes, and just shook her head. Just then, a group of Gryffindor girls flew into the dorm room where they were sitting.

"That no-good-dirty-rotten-maggot-eating-floosie-that-goes-by-the-name-of Fred Weasley!" roared Angelina. She, and the rest of the girls, were soaked from head to toe in purple goop.

"When I get a hold of he and George, we'll see how they like being covered in this crap!" cried Alicia. "George is so dead!"

"Just look at what they've done to my hair!" whimpered Katie, who had sported a beautiful new cut from Madame Swanicie's Styles for Sorcerers. (that I came up with myself, thank you) Her eyes began to blaze. "They'll pay for this… Oh just wait, they'll pay…"

Hermione and Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer. They took one more look at their friends and burst into hysterics. Soon, after examining themselves in the mirror, all of the girls were rolling on the floor, consumed in a severe case of giggles.

"Okay…" started Ginny, gasping for breath. "Let's get you cleaned up."

So, gathering all of their supplies, they traveled down to the girl's bathroom to help fix up Alicia, Angelina and Katie. By the time they were finished, the girls were back to normal, and had decided to come up with a plan to get back at the boys.

"Let's see…" mused Katie. "We could put itching powder in with their laundry."

"Or better yet." suggested Angelina. "We could drug their pumpkin juice so that they fell asleep, and every time they woke up they could only speak Swahili!"

"Wait…" said Alicia. "Let's give them a make over!"

"Or better yet…" Ginny said, evilly. "Let's do all three."

Amusement, enticement, and revenge washed over the girls. Slowly, they devised a plan that would surely get back at the boys. However, it would probably just feed the fire of the war. As the girls walked back to the dormitory, plotting away, Hermione dropped her bottle of conditioner down the stairs.

"We'll wait for you, if you'd like." offered Ginny.

"No, it's ok. You guys go I'll only be a minute." replied Hermione, who had now lost sight of her rolling container. Sighing, she started back down the stairs towards the girl's bathroom next to the great hall. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding the bottle and sniffing its contents, was none other than Malfoy. Hermione stopped when she saw him. "Wow" she thought, stunned of what she was about to think. "He looks hot! No, he's not hot, he's drop dead gorgeous!"

Malfoy, dressed in black workout shorts and a silver muscle shirt caught sight of the staring Hermione, who happened to only be wearing a baby-blue bathrobe at the time.

"Um… Does this bottle of scented goop belong to you?" he asked.

Hermione descended the staircase slowly. She was now beginning to feel a little self-conscious about seeing Malfoy while clothed in a bathrobe. Only a bathrobe.

"Yes, ummm it is thank you for stopping it." She murmured as she managed to get to the last step without tripping, though her face was still a bright red.

Malfoy handed it to her. "It smelled nice."

Hermione looked at him with a sense of awe. "Oh…" she stuttered. "Thank you."

Malfoy smiled and winked at her. "No problem." he said.

Suddenly footsteps sounded in the corridor. Hermione turned to look at the top of the stairs to see who it was. Ginny turned the corner, looked down the staircase, and waved to Hermione.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny called down.

Hermione was about to reply, thought for a moment, and then turned around to see that Malfoy had mysteriously vanished from the corridor. She smiled to herself. Quickly, Hermione ran up the staircase and straight to a semi-baffled looking Ginny.

"I'll tell you later." she murmured to her. Ginny shrugged and they headed back to the common room.

A/N: Yay!! Chapter five is up and alive!! Please leave a review for me and let me know what you think! (while being nice please!!)


	7. Roles

A/N: Thanks so much for your (mostly) uplifting reviews. I am so very sorry this chapter took so long for me to post. But THANKS GUYS!!

Chapter VII: Roles

"HE WHAT?!?!" Ginny squealed in astonishment. The girls had gone back to the common room, and Hermione was recounting all of her adventure with Malfoy.

"Shhhh…" whispered Hermione. "I don't want the whole bloody Gryffindor common room to know!"

"Ok, ok" agreed Ginny. "Now what exactly did he do again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. This had to have been at least the fifth time she had told her. "He winked at me."

Ginny squealed again, a bit softer than the first time, and then dodged a pillow that Hermione had commanded to hit her.

"Sorry," said Ginny, her voice lowering. "It's just so cute! I mean you and Draco, a couple!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Never before had she even considered, ever considered, she and Malfoy to ever be a couple. Ginny's next words broke her thoughts.

"So you like that idea, eh?" Ginny's eyes were filled with mischief.

Hermione was quick to retaliate. "No way! He could never like me, and I could never like him! He has always been such a jerk! Plus, what would Harry and Ron say?"

Ginny replied. "Ron wouldn't care. You'd win the bet, and Harry… well…" Ginny went misty-eyed and into a daze. It took Hermione ten minutes to finally snap her out of it. By the time Ginny was out of her "Harry attack" as she called it, Professor McGonagall was standing at the doorway, looking ever so amused.

"Miss Granger, I need you to come with me." she summoned.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders to a baffled looking Ginny, and followed McGonagall down to the Great Hall. When she got there, she was surprised to see none other than Malfoy, Alicia, George, Cho Chang, and Fred join her. Dumbledore was also present. When everyone was seated and quiet, he spoke.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are here. An explanation is in order I suppose. You all auditioned for the play, and we (the professors and staff) have chosen the royal families for our play. When you return to your common rooms, you shall find a stack of script books for your assigned parts. Please practice them, and be ready to go through the first seven scenes next week. You are dismissed. Except for you two, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. I need you two to just stay for a bit longer."

Draco and Mio exchanged confused glances from across the room and shrugged.

"Couldn't have done too bad with that audition." she thought to herself. She smiled. Draco seemed to catch a glimpse of her glee, and smiled back at her. They continued to smile at each other until Dumbledore called them back to reality. Mio blushed a deep red, and broke her eye contact with Malfoy, then straightened up in her seat. Malfoy did the same.

"I have held you two back, because you two showed much talent and promise at the auditions. Therefore, the staff and I have chosen you two to be the lead female and male rolls in this play." He paused while Hermione took a minute to let the shock sink in. "Her? Lead female role? Ugly, old Hermione Granger, beating out some of the prettiest and most talented girls in school, and becoming leading female role?" Hermione grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny and the rest of the girls.

Dumbledore beamed and continued. "I know you are both excited, (Malfoy was grinning too) and now all I need to know is that you two are willing to commit. It will take a lot of effort, but I know with you two being top students, things will not be a challenge. Agreed?"

Both Malfoy and Hermione shook their heads in accord. Dumbledore smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Very well. We shall start your rehearsals tomorrow after your classes. Now, speaking of classes. You will need to catch up on your schoolwork; because I am from now until the end of the play letting you only have half-day classes. The assignments you receive are to be turned in on time, and if you need any help on them, the teachers will be glad to assist you. Off to bed with you now, pick up your books in your common rooms… You are dismissed."

Malfoy immediately stood and sauntered out of the Great Hall. Hermione, on the other hand, sat where she was until everything had sunk in… After a few seconds, she started out of the Great Hall. There, Malfoy was waiting for her.

"Congratulations, Granger."

"Same to you, Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "With this play and all, I may not be able to, well, you know, be able to complete all my homework without a bit of help. The teachers never know what you're talking about, so I was wondering, maybe if you could umm…" His words trailed.

"Help you?" Hermione finished.

"No, not help, I mean, just a little… assistance." Draco stuttered.

"Oh…" Hermione began, coyly. "So you don't need my help? Ok then, guess I'll be going…" She turned to go.

"Fine!" Malfoy snapped. Hermione turned. Malfoy was beat red, hands in pockets.

"If 'help' is what you want to call it, then _yes_, I would appreciate it." he managed to get out.

Mione smiled to herself. She didn't know why she was doing this, it was just so, so fun! "You know, all you had to do was ask me!"

Draco slapped his hand to his head, and muttered something that sounded like 'girls'. "Thank you, Granger." he said, then walked away in the direction of his common room.

Hermione smiled. "Anytime" she whispered. Then, turning on her heal, she went back to her common room to deliver the good news.

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me this long. I had a severe case of writers block, and I had no clue where to go, but it's here!! Please read and review for me!!! And if you can name that movie that I used the "help" thing from, leave me a review and I'll give you brownie points!!!


	8. Good News and Bad News

A/N: I hoped to get this one out a bit faster, and I'm estimating that my story is probably going to be pretty long, but I still want to thank those of you who review this!!

Chapter VIII: Good News and Bad News

Before Hermione even reached the Fat Lady, she could hear the screaming. She recognized two loudest female voices to belong to Alicia and Angelina, and the two loudest male voices to belong to Ron and Fred. She sighed, quickly gave the password (Flourus Faunas), then walked into what seemed to be the biggest mess in history.

Alicia and Angelina were standing on one side of the room, screaming at Fred and George, who were wearing false eyelashes, loads of eye-shadow, and were screaming in Swahili. Katie and Parvarti were cursing each other's hair to take the form of multi-colored animals, though it seemed that Katie was 'winning' because of her transfiguration classes, and Ron and Ginny were wrestling in the far corner. The other students were nowhere to be found, save Harry, who was cowering under a footstool. Hermione silently chose a safe path to reach Harry, and picked up her script on the way.

"Harry," Hermione enquired. "What in the bloody hell is this?"

Harry shook his head. "Ever since you left, they've been going at it. Katie was found putting itching powder in Parvarti's robes, and that's when they started cursing each other. It's actually quite amusing, you see. So, anyways, that's about when Ron decided to 'come to her rescue' per say, and curse Katie. Ginny tackled him just before he could draw his wand, and they've been at it ever since." Harry stopped to take a breath.

"So when did Angelina and Fred and them get into this battle?" asked Mio.

"George came into the common room, and was ambushed by the mascara and eye-shadow brushes of Angelina and Alicia. Then, when Fred came in, they got him too, but he got hit with a curse that sent him into speaking fluent Swahili. I think that one was sent by Alicia." Harry shook his head. Hermione didn't speak. So much for her good news. She bid Harry a good night, then headed up to her room to look over her part.

It was later that evening when Ginny finally made it up to the dorm. She was sprouting a bruised eye when she came in. The first thing she noticed was the title of the gigantic book laying on Hermione's bed.

"Oh my gosh, Mio… congratulations!!!" She jumped to hug Hermione. "Lead role. I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! Well, I did believe it, I mean, I knew you could do it, but what I mean is oh Mione this is wonderful!"

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Yes, now let's get that eye of yours fixed up." Hermione slid off of her four poster bed, and began digging through her medicine drawer. Ginny immediately plopped herself down onto the now empty bed, and began flipping through the pages of the book.

"Mio…" she began, evil laughter in her voice. "Who, may I ask, is the male leading role?"

Hermione stopped looking through the drawer she had been and moved onto the one below it. "Umm… it's Draco. Why?"

Ginny grinned ear to ear. "What happens in the end of the story of Sleeping Beauty?"

Mio rolled her eyes. Everyone knew this story! "The princess is awakened by her true love and they live happily ever after in a kingdom far, far away."

"Yes, but how does he awaken her?"

Hermione shot up from what she was doing, causing her to hit her head on a drawer she had previously opened. "He kisses her. Oh my gosh, Ginny! I have to kiss Draco on stage!"

Mortified, Hermione began to ramble. "But I can't do that!" she started. "I can't kiss him, especially in front of everyone in school! I'll become the laughing stock of Hogwarts! They students will pass on the story of 'The Sleeping Mudblood and her Pureblood Lover' forever! But I, but I…" Hermione began to sob. Ginny slid off the bed, and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Shh…" she crooned. "It's ok. No one is going to laugh at you."

"Laugh at Hermione for what?"

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina had just entered the room soon enough to hear the last of Ginny's consolance.

"Hermione's concerned that because of her part in the play, that people are going to make fun of her."

Angelina snorted. "Seriously, it can't be that bad. I mean, what do you have to do; kiss Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes flooded with tears.

"Oh Hermione, I didn't mean it, honestly, I just…"

It's ok," sniffed Hermione. "You didn't know."

"Wait," Katie said, with a sense of enthusiastically. "If you have to kiss Draco, and there's only one kissing scene in the play, that means… Oh Hermione! Congrats!" Alicia chorused in with Katie, hugging Hermione.

Hermione smiled a soggy smile. "Thanks, but I should probably get back to memorizing my lines. We start tomorrow."

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia took this as their leave, and on their way out, Alicia reassured her that if anyone had anything to say to Hermione about the kissing, to send them to her and the other girls. Hermione thanked them for their caring, then picked up the bruise cream that she had been searching for in the drawers.

"Sit still, Ginny." she commanded.

Ginny did as she was told, while Hermione spread the cream around the now puffy and almost swollen-shut eye. When she was finished, Ginny thanked her, and went to get changed for bed.

Later that evening, when it seemed that everyone but Hermione was asleep, a soft voice was heard coming from the bed next to her.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

Is the play before or after the Winter dance?"

"The night before. Why?"

"Because," Ginny said, smiling with every word. "You win the bet!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, R&R!!


	9. Help

A/N: Sorry this one took a bit longer than a day to produce, I just really have to be in the mood to write sometimes! As always, read and review please!!

Chapter VIIII: Help

Hermione excused herself from McGonagall's class right after lunch. Hurrying, she walked to the Great Hall. She took a deep breath, and opened the doors. The tables had been cleared away, and instead, there were chairs and a stage. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs, silently studying his lines. When Hermione walked over to where Draco was sitting, he smiled at her, then continued to read from his script. Hermione sat down a few seats down from Draco, and also began to look over her lines.

There was a loud "Eh hem". Dumbledore was standing in front of them. "Are we ready to begin?" he asked patiently. Both students nodded.

"Alright then, first things first. I know that I should have mentioned this last night to you, but I figure that you are both mature enough to handle this. It comes at the end of the play". Dumbledore looked up to make sure he still held attention, then continued.

"The erm, scene I am talking about is when Prince Philip" Dumbledore nodded towards Draco "Awakens Princess Aurora" he nodded to Hermione "With a kiss." He paused dramatically, seeming to be waiting for either one of them to scream, faint, or run out frantically. When no one did, he seemed satisfied.

"Alright then, turn to page one of your scripts".

Hermione groaned and threw herself onto her bed. "It's just no use, Ginny. We rehearsed for hours today, and I still have only the first few lines memorized, and then there's Draco. Oh my gosh, I seriously think that Shakespeare was one of his long lost ancestors. He does everything with absolute grace and poise; and to top things off, now I have all this homework to do."

Ginny patted her friends head in one of those manners that you would pet a loved animal. "It's ok, Mio. I'll help you if you want."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alicia stuck her head in.

"Hermione, Harry said that someone is downstairs and wants to see you."

Hermione groaned, picked up her books, bid farewell to Ginny, and headed off to the common room. When she got there, she was astonished to see Fred, George and Lee Jordan all standing around a half opened doorway. They seemed to be talking, more or rather, taunting, someone.

Hermione squinted her eyes to get a better look. Was that Draco? It certainly was! Hermione grumbled and briskly walked to the door. Now was not the time for taunting.

When she approached, Draco called out to her. "God Granger, I didn't know that for a little assistance I needed to get past your security system."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just told you! A little assistance, please!"

Then Hermione remembered her promise. "Alright, let's go, Malfoy." She grabbed his arm, and led him past the baffled looks and to the library.

The walk to the library was silent. When they reached the door, Draco stretched his arm out across it.

"Listen, Granger."

"Yes, I am listening."

"I want you to call me Draco."

"Ok. Then you call me Hermione."

"Alright, Granger."

"Hermione" she corrected.

Draco looked at the floor sheepishly. "Um, I can't."

Hermione looked at him, completely confused. "Why can't you address me by my first name?"

"Because I can't say it." Mumbled Draco, turning red.

It took everything Hermione had not to laugh. Draco, not being able to say her name? That cleared up why he had never called her by Hermione.

"Alright then. Call me Mio."

"Ok, Mio."

Draco smiled at her, and held the door for her as they entered the library. Hermione chose the furthest table from everyone else, and motioned for Draco to follow her. When they had seated themselves, Hermione started to help Draco with his homework, and attempt to finish hers. After a few quiet minutes of studying, Draco whispered to her.

"Mio, what is a kestrel?"

Hermione quickly leaned over to explain what a kestrel was, when she accidentally knocked her pencil off the table. She and Draco both went for it, causing a collision of their heads. After apologies and checking sure they were both ok, Draco leaned over and picked up her pencil. When he gave it back, his hand lingered on hers for a moment, sending shivers up her spine. He tossed his hair (or lack of), leaned over to her, and whispered into her ear.

"Mio, I love you, and I need you, baby."

Then he kissed her tenderly, then a bit more intimate.

"Oh Mio…" he whispered.

"Mio? Mio?"

Hermione sat bolt upright in her chair. It had all been a dream; a daydream. Why in the world was she dreaming about Draco?

Hurriedly, she made sure that none of her emotions had shown, though by the expression on Draco's face, she had been out for a little bit. Calmly, she answered him.

"Yes, Draco?"

""Erm, I was asking you if you wanted your pencil back."

Hermione blushed, took back her pencil, and continued to explain Draco's homework.

A/N: I tried to add a bit of humor to this chapter, but I really just didn't have a huge backbone plot for this one. Just needed to get the play started!! As always, R&R!!


	10. Piping Hot Mad

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing with the most positive attitude, and to harley( ), if I were to have put that he was living I would have gotten bad reviews too. However, I would like you to know that I am a very devout Christian, and did not mean any harm to anyone by that comment!!

Chapter X: Piping Hot Mad

The first group practice for the play was the next Saturday. Hermione and Draco had met many times previously, always doing homework at the table in the library. Now they were sitting next to each other with the rest of the 'royal family'. The Gryffindor girls were not speaking with the Gryffindor boys, and vise versa. McGongall rose to speak.

"Now then, since everyone is accounted for, we may begin. First, I need Hermione, rather, Aurora's parents."

Alicia and George stood up, and glared at each other as they walked up the stage.

"Now then, stand close to each other."

Alicia and George both threw disgusted looks in the other's way, and then moved so that there was about five feet between them.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "You are married! You have just given birth to a beautiful baby girl! Look happy at the least!"

All the professor received was looks of revulsion. With a brisk wave of her wand, McGonagall managed to move the two so that George's arm was around the waist of Alicia. Alicia glared at George, who smiled menacingly, then tightened his grip around her waist.

"Come on sweetie, we've just had a beautiful little girl who looks nothing like us. Be happy, darling." George whispered. He squeezed a little harder.

"George, I can't breathe."

"Who needs to breathe?"

"George…" Alicia gasped.

"What?" asked George, with a sense of fake innocence.

"Mr. Weasley! Is there something you would like to announce to the group?" McGonagall and the rest of the students were all watching with interest.

George looked around nervously.

"Err, no Professor. Please continue." He loosened his grip on Alicia's waist.

"Good. Now then…"

After the practice that afternoon, Hermione was still having problems with her lines.

"It's no use Ginny! I just can't seem to be able to memorize these lines! Ginny? Ginny, are you listening?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was sitting next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, looking lustfully in the direction of a certain black haired boy. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, are you even listening?"

Ginny snapped out of her trance. "Sorry Mio, I just… I like him so much, and I can't tell him because he's with Cho and…" Ginny burst into gigantic sobs and fled to the girl's dormitory, attracting much unwanted attention as she ran. Hermione thought about going to comfort her, then decided that Ginny probably didn't want comfort, just Harry. Hermione sighed and attempted to go back to studying her lines, when Harry came over and sat down next to her.

"Hermione, is Ginny alright? She seemed kind of upset, and I was wondering if I could do anything for her, you know, to comfort her."

"If you only knew…" Hermione thought. "I think she'll be alright, just needs a little time to herself. You know, guy issues and all."

Harry looked at her, dumbfounded. "Guy issues?"

"Well, see there's this boy, and Ginny has liked him for a long time, but he's already taken, and she wants to tell him how she feels, but can't, so it upsets her."

Harry looked at his feet, sadly. "I'd think that it was me," he sighed "But Cho and I broke up days ago. She told me that we weren't meant for each other, and she liked someone else. So it's over."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're kidding!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Hermione suddenly regretted her last words. "No Harry, I just meant…"

Harry smiled weakly. "It's ok, Mio, you were just trying to help."

Hermione suddenly had a revelation. "Harry, you're a genius!" she told him. She got up, grabbed her script, and ran out of the common room, leaving quite a baffled Harry.

Hermione turned the corner to where she thought the Slytherin common room was located. "It should be here somewhere…" Just then, she heard footsteps coming towards her. As Hermione craned her neck to peek around the corner, she saw Draco coming towards her.

"Hey!" she called out.

Draco looked up, startled. "Hey Mio, what are you doing down here?"

"I came to find you and ask you something."

"Well, you've found me, ask away."

Hermione looked sheepishly at her feet. "I need some assistance."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really. I think the word you are looking for is 'help'."

Hermione glared at him, and he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked coolly.

Draco smirked. "You just look so hot when you're mad."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brushing his comment aside, she asked, "So, you'll help me?"

"Of course, you're helping me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then. What is it you need help with?"

"Memorizing my lines for the play."

"Why come to me for help?"

"Because you're good at this."

Draco smiled smugly. "Off to the library then, dearest Aurora."

A/N: A bit longer than my other chapters, but I just couldn't stop!! Read and tell me what you think!!


	11. Bloody Boys!

A/N: This may very well be quite a long story. There is still a lot of plot that I need to get worked out, so those of you who wanted this to end in fewer than 15 chapters may be disappointed a bit. Sorry. Read and review!! Oh yes, and to Kaytlin: I think there is something in A Walk to Remember about it, but I was aiming more for the Prince and Me!

Chapter XI: Bloody Boys!

When Hermione finally returned to the common room, she didn't expect to find anyone up, because it was very late. To her surprise, she found Ginny and Harry talking quietly next to the fire. She could just make out tearstains on Ginny's cheeks, and Hermione decided not to disturb them, so she went up to bed.

What seemed to be an hour later, she heard Ginny's footsteps coming up the stairs. Silently, Hermione slipped out of bed, and met Ginny at the door.

"Everything alright, Gin?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, thanks. Harry and I just had a little talk, and he's sad too. He and Cho just broke up I guess, and he's taking it pretty hard. She was so hard on him, Mio, she just, threw it all away; and I don't think he should be treated that way!" Ginny sniffled. Speechless, Hermione hugged her friend, and then went back to her bed.

About three o'clock in the morning, Hermione awoke to a small tapping noise coming from the balcony window off their dorm. Quickly, stealthily, and attempting not to awaken the others, Hermione slipped on her bathrobe and hurried out to the balcony. Hovering just out of sight from the doorway was Draco on his broomstick.

"What in the bloody name of…" Hermione started.

Draco hovered so he was just at her face level. "You left your script book in the library when you left. I'm just returning it."

"Bloody hell, Draco! It's bloody three in the bloody morn, and I'm standing out on a balcony in nothing but pajamas and my bloody bathrobe!" Hermione ranted, face turning red. Draco grinned. "Yes, and you look lovely if I may add."

"Why are you here?" she hissed.

"I told you, Mio, I'm returning your book!"

"Give it here, then."

Draco yawned, and handed her the book. Hermione snatched it up, quickly.

"Is that all then? No 'thanks Draco' or 'goodnight, Draco'?

Hermione leaned over the balcony so that her face was level with Draco's. "Thank you, Draco, and have a goodnight." He smelled really good, she thought. She turned around and started to go inside.

"Goodnight, my Aurora."

Hermione turned around to see where Draco had gone, but he had vanished. When Hermione walked into the dorm, she pulled out her mirror, and examined herself in it. He said I was lovely?! Her hair was pulled half way back into a sloppy bun, and had fallen part way out from sleeping. She was dressed in shorts, a tank top, and her baby blue bathrobe. Overcome by sleepiness, she fell into bed, too tired to even draw her curtains.

Ginny plopped down next to Hermione at breakfast the next morning. "I had the oddest dream last night!" she exclaimed. "I dreamed that Draco was at the balcony window, and…" Hermione snorted in her goblet of milk.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"Um, that so called 'dream' you had really wasn't one. Draco was just returning my script book." Hermione took a bite of her bacon.

Ginny raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Oh really. You think you can pull that one over on me, do you?"

"Wot is ther tu pol ober?"

Ginny threw Hermione a questioning look.

Hermione swallowed. "I said, what is there to pull over?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Mio, he likes you, you like him, what is there to get?"

"Who likes Mio?"

Hermione and Ginny both blushed, realizing that they had grown louder throughout their conversation, and had attracted the attention of those sitting around them.

"Oh, hey Harry, Hermione and I were just talking about… um… the color that her dress is going to be for the Winter Break Dance."

Harry looked confused. "The color is a guy?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks of nervousness.

"Well um… you see…"

"The color of Hermione's dress is called Johnny Blue." Angelina covered.

"Oh, well, is it pretty?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, very." replied Alicia, catching on to the little game.

Harry shrugged. "Cool. What color is your dress, Ginny?"

"Orlando Green." Said Ginny, and then coughing to cover up her smirk.

"I'd love to see it sometime."

Ginny blushed. "Well, I'll be wearing it to the dance." she hinted.

"Oh, well, I was meaning to ask you…" Harry began to look very nervous and uncomfortable. "Can you pass the marmalade?"

Ginny's face fell, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Please?"

Ginny picked up the marmalade, and handed it gently to Harry. Harry then left to go sit down in his seat between Seamus and Dean.

"Thanks for the cover up, guys." whispered Hermione.

Angelina winked. "No sweat."

"But there is one problem, Mio." whispered Alicia.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged horrified glances. "And that would be…"

Alicia grinned. "Finding dresses with the colors of Johnny Blue and Orlando Green!"

The girls that were in on the joke laughed, and with one last longing look at Harry (who was frantically marmalading a piece of toast), Ginny left breakfast, closely followed by Hermione.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, Harry tapped on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione took it as a cue to leave. Harry pulled Ginny off to the side, out of the way of the rest of the kids leaving breakfast.

"Hey Gin?"

"Yeah Harry?"

Harry looked at his feet nervously, hands behind his back. "I wanted to give you something." Then, without warning, Ginny found a piece of toast being shoved into her hand.

"Oh thanks, Harry, but I am really not that hungry." replied Ginny, confusedly.

"No," insisted Harry. "Read it."

Now completely baffled, Ginny looked down at the piece of toast. She could just make out the words that were written in marmalade:

'Will you go to the ball with me?'

Ecstatic and giddy, Ginny squealed, hugged Harry, and ran to show Hermione her piece of toast.

A/N: I couldn't stop writing!! I just had to finish it. After all, didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger or anything. As always, read and review!!!


	12. Rainy days

A/N: I'm hoping to get this one done a bit faster so I can update every other day or so. That way, I have a day to get over my writer's block, and you guys have a chance to mull over your thoughts!! R&R!

Chapter XII: Rainy Days

Hermione was almost bowled over by a frantic, yet bubbly Ginny.

"Look! Look Hermione!" Ginny handed Hermione her piece of toast.

"Um, that's really erm, nice, Ginny. I didn't know you liked marmalade."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No Mio! Read it!"

Hermione sat her script aside, and looked at the toast. She read it out loud. "Wil…Lyougot… otheb.. Allwi… thme?" Hermione looked up at Ginny, suspiciously. "Have you gotten into your brother's stash of Butterbeer again?"

"No!" insisted Ginny, grabbing back the now squished toast. "Harry just asked me to the Winter Ball!"

Hermione's mouth dropped. She squealed with excitement. "Oh Ginny, we have to go to Hogsmeade this weekend and get dresses!"

Ginny looked Hermione over. "But you don't have a date, do you?"

Hermione sighed. "Oh yeah, I don't. Oh man!" remembered Hermione "I have to go to the Great Hall today! We're rehearsing the last scene, then we have fittings for the costumes! I have to go, see you Ginny!"

Hermione grabbed her script book from the table it was on, then raced to the Great Hall. When she had sat, Hermione noticed that it was only she and Draco there. Confused she looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled.

"You are here to rehearse the last scene of the play." said Dumbledore. "And I thought, because you both have…" He cleared his throat. "Reputations, that we would rehearse this with just the two of you, so you could get used to it." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione's heart beat quickly. She knew what was coming. "I wish I had brushed my teeth before I came." she secretly thought.

"We need to begin now, so that tomorrow we can run through the whole thing." Dumbledore insisted. "So come now, both of you up to the stage."

Hermione lay on the table that was her 'bed' until the props had been made. She heard Draco walk up to the bed, and she felt his breath on her face. Hermione's hands began to sweat. Then she felt his lips on hers. His kiss was tender, and she almost forgot to open her eyes at the end.

"Not bad, eh?" whispered Draco.

Hermione blushed and pushed him off to the side forcefully. Draco shrugged his shoulders at Dumbledore, who raised his eyebrows, but approved of the scene, then just smiled and dismissed them both to separate rooms to be fitted for their costumes.

After Hermione had been fitted for no less than five costumes, she headed back to the common room. She was on her way when Draco turned the corner. Hermione looked his way, put her head down, and began to run.

"Mio, wait, please!" Draco called.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran, slowing down steadily. When she had turned a corner, she put her head against the wall and cried. Tears fell for the feud between her and Ron. They fell for Harry and Cho, and for Ginny. They fell for her and all the stress from the homework and play. And most of all, they fell for her and Draco. The couple that couldn't exist even if they wanted to. "We have reputations, even Dumbledore knows that" she thought to herself.

She heard footsteps behind her, and started running again, tears still pouring from her eyes. When she reached the common room, she flew up the stairs, threw herself on her bed, and sobbed hysterically. She was almost asleep when she heard Ginny come in and close her curtains, then leave for dinner.

A little while later, Hermione sat up, and decided to use the half-bathroom located on their dorm floor. While she was washing her face and combing her hair, she heard music coming from the balcony. When she went out to investigate, she saw Draco sitting on the railing with his broomstick, and a guitar. She opened the door to the balcony, and went out.

"Hi." she said, not looking up.

"Listen, Mio, about today…" Draco started.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione snapped. Thunder clouds suddenly rolled overhead.

"But we can't keep living like we don't know what's between us."

Hermione turned back into the dorm, and shut the door angrily. Then she heard Draco singing and playing his guitar.

"Beauty queen of only sixteen, she had some troubles with herself. He was always there to taunt her, she always was doing something else. I rode for windows and windows and wound up at you door. I've wanted you so many times but right now, it's so much more. I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, and ask her if she wants to stay awhile."

Hermione looked back, and sure enough, Draco was standing out on her balcony playing his guitar and singing the revised lyrics, in the rain. She couldn't help but smile. Hermione walked back over to the door, opened it, and stepped out.

"Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. It's not always rainbows and butterflies, it's compromise that moves us along." Draco continued singing.

Hermione sat on the railing, and listened to Draco as he finished his song, rain soaking her hair and body. When he finished, Hermione walked over to him and hugged him hard. Draco returned the hug, and whispered to her.

"Come to the dance with me, Mio."

Hermione shut her eyes, knowing that the decision she was about to make would probably change her life forever.

"Ususally I'm not one for taking risks, Draco, But I will for you."

Draco smiled and released her from his hug. "So, it's raining, we both have homework, and we're at your place. Mind letting me in?"

Hermione giggled. "Of course." she said, and with that, they went inside to the Gryffindor common room, and began studying.

When it was time to be expecting others back from dinner, Hermione ushered Draco out of the portrait with a quick goodbye. Hermione went up stairs, opened her Herbology book a lesson, and quickly began to write her essay. A few minutes later, Ginny came up the stairs with some food she had nicked from the kitchens.

"How are you doing, Mio?" she asked nervously, putting the basket of goodies next to Hermione.

Hermione put down her quill. "I'm fine, just was under a bit of stress. Thanks for getting me the food."

"No problem, Mio. My, it's chilly in here. No wonder, the door to the balcony's open!" Ginny walked over to the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a guitar and a broomstick sitting on our balcony?"

A/N: Sorry, no big romance yet. Maroon Five's "She will be loved" is a favorite of mine. Apologies to those of you who don't like it, you're missing out. Also, apologies to those of you who read this as a humor thing. Not much in this chapter. As always, read and review!


	13. Brawl Before the Ball

A/N: The last chapter took a long time to write, sorry about that. I re-wrote it about five times until I like it, and then re-wrote it again. I am trying to get this one out a bit faster… Apologies to all! Nevertheless, don't let that stop you from reviewing (it gives me satisfaction to know someone, somewhere is reading this and enjoying it.) Oh yes, and to KimberlyGrace, I use 'Mio' because that is what my friends' writing name is. I pronounce it 'Me-oh', not like, 'My-Oh', just clearing that up…

Chapter XIII: Balls and Brawls

A week later, Ginny, Hermione, and the rest of the cast of "Sleeping Beauty" were walking around Hogsmeade, granted a day of rest before the big day. It was a chilly winter afternoon, and Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Hermione were all looking for their dresses for the Winter Ball.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ginny. "Let's go in here!" She pointed to a very elegant, but not-so-costly shop. The girls turned, stomped their feet on the rug, and entered. Inside was a little set-up of dresses and a few dressing rooms. "Odd," thought Hermione. "It looked a lot bigger from outside."

A plump, middle-aged witch waddled up to them. She took one look at them, and whistled. Before anyone could say anything, the girls were being pulled in different directions. "See you in a bit!" Ginny called, giggling.

Hermione was pulled into a small room with a little stage, five floor length mirrors, a mini computer (with printer) and a little witch.

"Stand on the platform, dear." the witch asked.

Hermione stood on the platform while the witch took measurements. After about five minutes, the little witch took all of the measurement she had gathered and with her wand tapped the computer. Hermione, still standing on the platform, asked Maddie (at least, that's what her nametag said) why she was still standing on the platform, and where the dresses were. Maddie just smiled. "Coming right up!" she called.

There was a bright light, and Hermione tingled all over. When the light faded, Hermione found herself clad in a floor length strapless dark red satin dress with rhinestones glued onto the top and down the side. Hermione gaped at herself in the mirror.

"How did you…"

Maddie just smiled. "Would you like to see how your friends are coming along?" She pressed a button on the computer, and four of the five mirrors turned into video screens, featuring Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. The fifth one was of herself.

"Oh Mione!" squealed Angelina. Angelina, herself, was dressed in a cinder black spaghetti strap dress, with a criss-cross back that came to the floor.

Alicia was clad in a deep blue, mid-evil style dress that separated right under her bust line and flowed out to the sides.

Ginny was dressed in a very modest, foamy green dress that fit her perfectly everywhere and v-ed out down the center. "Oh you guys look so nice!" she marveled.

"You really think so?" asked Hermione and Angelina, synchronized.

Ginny giggled. "Yes, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Guys, does this dress make me look fat?" asked Katie.

"Oh come on, Katie. You are like, the skinniest kid ever. Like you would look fat in a dress!" Alicia snapped. "Now me on the other hand…"

"Oh gosh, Cia." said Angelina, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I weigh as much as both of you!"

The girls began to laugh, and for the next half an hour they argued about who looked the best, and who was the fattest.

After that, they purchased their dresses, and went to the Leaky Cauldron for some butter beer. Ron and Parvarti were already there, snogging in a corner. Angelina rolled her eyes in disgust, and led the girls to a table near the back of the pub. After they had ordered (Butterbeers all around), they began to talk about who was doing who's hair, who was going to do their nails, and who was going to be in charge of make-up.

Halfway through their Butterbeers, Fred Harry, and George, along with Lee Jordan, walked though the door.

"Hide me." whimpered Alicia. "George has been pretty much stalking me for the past week. I turned around in the hallway the other day, and he almost ran smack into me!"

"Same here." chorused Katie and Angelina. "Only with Fred and Lee." added Katie. Ginny just looked glumly into her bottle.

"So Hermione," asked Ginny, suspiciously, changing the subject. "You never said who your date was."

"Well, see…" Hermione began, but was interrupted when Ron stormed over, Parvarti clutching his arm.

"Granger." he snarled. "I just wanted to let you know, that you only have three days left, and that's counting today." He poked his cane at her. "Remember our little bet, Granger."

Angelina made a grab for his cane. With a whack, Ron smacked her across the jaw. Alicia darted for his legs, and Katie quickly hexed Parvarti into a squirrel. Everyone else (besides the Hogwarts cast) was too drunk to notice, or just didn't care. It was all over before anyone said anything though.

When the dust cleared, Angelina was lying with her head in the lap of Ginny, spitting blood. Alicia had managed to whip out some judo moves on Ron, who was currently being turned into a pretzel with his own cane, and Parvarti was running around the pub, chattering in that cute chipmunk sort of way.

Hermione was now standing over Ron, wand at the ready. "If you ever, ever hurt one of these girls ever again," she threatened. "I will curse you into an oblivion where you are fed monkey poop every day and have to prance around in a tutu." she spat at him. Ron started to charge at her when George and Lee stepped in.

"Touch her, Ronnie-kins, and mother will here all about this." George threatened.

"She already will." said Fred, who now was at Angelina's side. "Let's go guys."

Fred went to pick up Angelina, who now appeared to be slightly recovering from her injury.

"No, it's ok, really." she stuttered, swaying as she stood. Then suddenly she fainted. Fred caught her, mumbled something that sounded like 'girls' and the rest of the girls, accompanied by Lee, George and the others, and headed back to Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry… I just had to end it with a bang… next chapter will probably be the play. Therefore, we're looking at hopefully less than twenty chapters. But good news! I have two new stories that I'm already writing, so I'll b ready when I finish this one!! As always, read and review!!


	14. Wonders Never Cease

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long on the last chapter. Seriously, I have been running, and my mind cannot seem to catch up. Killer headaches do not work well with my imagination. However, you reviewers have every right to be mad. ::dodges veggies, fruits, and the occasional plunger:: but if you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing!!

Chapter XIV: Wonders Never Cease

After they got Angelina to the hospital wing, everyone (excluding Fred, who insisted upon staying next to her bedside.) went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Alicia plopped themselves onto a coach by the fire. Harry took an armchair not too far away, and Lee and George decided on a game of Exploding Snap.

No one spoke for a long time. Hermione picked up her script book and started to mumble her lines to herself. Ginny kept glancing from Harry to the fire. Alicia finally got up and went into the dorm rooms. Katie began to pace, then decided to go check up on Angelina. Lee decided to go with her, and that left George, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, all alone in the common room.

Suddenly, Harry got up and sat down in the seat next to Ginny. Hermione and George took the hint, and George went off to the kitchens while Hermione plodded her way up the steps to the dorm rooms.

Alicia was sitting on her bed, flipping through a Witch Hairstyles magazine. Hermione sat down on to her bed, and flopped back onto her pillow with a sigh.

Alicia looked up. "I heard that sigh. Now, who is it?"

Hermione looked up. "What do you mean?" she asked, innocently.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Seriously, Mio. I've known you for years now, ever since you started being friends with Ron. Now, tell me who this boy is you've been swooning over, or else I'll have to whip out some of my judo."

Hermione smiled. "I don't like him… well, I sort of do. He's really hot, and we've gotten to know each other really well, but I don't want to like him because…" she trailed off.

"Because you know you might be doing something you both may regret?" Alicia finished.

"Yeah…" Hermione thought. "How did you…?"

Alicia smiled sadly. "Because I know what it's like to like a guy so much, and be close friends with him, but wonder what is better: the friendship, or the relationship. So far I've chosen friendship, but it's coming to a point now where I just can't help feeling what I feel for him." Alicia stopped suddenly. "It's Draco, isn't it?"

Hermione flopped back onto her pillow. "Yes." she moaned. "And I can't for the life of me get him out of my head!"

Alicia smiled. "Does that explain the whole guitar thing?"

Hermione grinned to herself. Her roommates were so bright sometimes. "Yes, Cia." she answered. "That would explain that… What in the bloody name of…?"

Waltz music was coming from the common room. Loud waltz and somewhat tango-y music. Alicia shrugged, and she and Hermione went downstairs to investigate. The sight they saw when they got down there, though, was a sight Hermione would never forget.

George was dressed in a full tuxedo, bowtie and all, and had a rose in his mouth. He was doing some odd rhythmic looking remix of the cha-cha, but no one really could tell. As soon as Alicia reached the floor, George swept her off her feet, dipping her low. He was singing as the music continued.

"Oh my beautiful Alicia, it would very please me-a, if you would come to the ball-ia, with me for winter-a, because I like you-a, but never could tell you-a…"

At first, it seemed that Alicia was going to slap him, but then she burst into giggles. George continued to play the music, and plucked a rose from a vase nearby, placing it in Alicia's mouth.

They were just about to start the tango again, when Fred and Angelina walked into the common room, hands interlocked. Fred just stared.

"What in the bloody name of…" he started.

"Looks like fun! Come on Fred!" squealed Angelina. She yanked Fred be his hand, and they began to do the twist.

"C'mon Harry, ol' chap!" called Fred from across the room, dipping Angelina low.

Harry was sitting with Ginny over in a corner. Harry looked at Ginny, and she shrugged. Harry then quickly joined the others, Ginny close by his side.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head. Then she sighed silently. She couldn't help feeling left out. She was the only one without a dancing partner. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She opened it, and there stood Draco.

"Hey. Want to take a little walk? Unless…" he peeked his head inside the common room "You'll be missed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They won't even notice I'm gone." Quickly, she slipped out the door.

"So, Mio, are you ready for the ball?" Draco asked, as they walked.

Hermione grinned. "I think I'm more ready for tomorrow."

Draco laughed. "It's a pity, you know, that we only got to practice the last scene one time."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. She shut her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath. "Draco… I'm sorry…"

Draco looked scared. "What is it?"

"I want to be with you, I just don't want to hurt anyone, and I don't think that it would work. We are from opposite houses, opposite families even. What would your parents say?"

Draco looked at his feet. "My father is in Azkaban. My mother kicked me out of the house, and she didn't even know about this. Please Hermione, I think that it could work. We just both need to have our hearts in it."

"Oh…" Hermione said, pondering. "Let's just give it time. Let's just get past the play tomorrow, and then we'll have to talk at the ball."

Suddenly, an announcement flooded though the corridor where they were standing.

"Attention all cast members. Please report to your dorms now. Report to dress rehearsal at nine-o'clock tomorrow morning. Have a good rest!"

Hermione sighed.

"Big day tomorrow, huh?" Draco asked. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be… or maybe I should go practice my lines again…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Draco swept her up into a big hug.

"Mio, I love you. I don't know about you, but I want to be with you." he kissed her cheek lightly, and then walked away, leaving a somewhat stunned, yet pleased Hermione Granger.

A/N: Like what you read? Review for me please!!!


End file.
